No Welcome Series
by zephiey
Summary: What if Joseph were not as honourable as he appears? And would love change his actions?
1. No Welcome

**Title:** No Welcome  
**Author:** zephiey

**Rating:** M  
**Category:** Angst, Drama  
**Reason for Writing:**  
**Disclaimer:** Princess Diaries and its characters are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, and Meg Cabot. I make no money from this work of fiction.

**Summary:** Joseph occupies Clarisse's bed whether she wants him to or not.

**No Welcome**

Joseph pulled his shirt on, tucking it into his pants before zipping and buckling his pants.

Picking up his tie he tied it before he picked his leather jacket up, sliding it on. He put his watch on then slid his shoes on.

Sitting down on the bed he ran his hand along the spine of the woman curled up on the bed. He ignored her flinch at his light caress.

He cared little if she found his touch welcoming or not. In the greater scheme of things her feelings and wants were of little concern to him. All that matter was the money he was being paid to occupy her bed.

Whether she welcomed him in her bed or not was of little concern. He had made it quite clear that she had no choice but to accept him into her bed. If she refused, her granddaughter would pay with her life.

The threat was enough and she capitulated, just as Mabrey had predicted.

But what was more satisfying than occupying her bed, and the money he received in doing so was the pleasure she found in his arms.

He forced her to experience unrivalled pleasure at his hands.

Her body betrayed her every time he took her in his arms, and he knew she hated herself for her reaction, which made her surrender all the more sweet.

Placing a soft kiss to her hair he said, "Until later _mi reina_," before he stood and exited her rooms.

He would return again tonight to occupy his Queen's bed, welcomed or not.

**The End**


	2. Persuade

**Title:** Persuade  
**Author:** zephiey

**Rating:** T  
**Category:** Drama  
**Disclaimer:** Princess Diaries and its characters are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, and Meg Cabot. I make no money from this work of fiction.

**Summary:** A sequel to "No Welcome". Joseph's 'personal' honour won't let him continue, not at the cost of their lives.

**Persuade**

"Like hell I will!" Joseph said, glaring at Mabrey.

"You will, whether you like it or not," countered Mabrey. "You will do as you are told!" added Mabrey. He turned his attention to the documents on his desk, effectively dismissing Joseph but Joseph had no intention of being dismissed.

Leaning over the desk Joseph waited patiently for Mabrey to look at him. When Mabrey did he swallowed nervously.

Mabrey had scoffed at the warnings from his associates at how dangerous Joseph Calvera could be if he felt he was wronged. Regardless of the man's reputation, Mabrey was sure the amount of money he paid him would overcome whatever 'personal' honour the man had.

It always did for others.

But now looking at the man looming across his desk, Mabrey realized his mistake. His death was written in the man's eyes.

"If you make any attempt to harm her or her granddaughter in any manner, you will die. If your associates attempt to harm her or her granddaughter, you will die. If she or her granddaughter are injured, wronged, intimidated or frightened in any manner, you will die," Joseph said quietly.

"Do you understand?" Joseph asked, staring directly into the frightened eyes of Mabrey.

Mabrey was unable to speak. He nodded his head once in understanding.

At his nod, Joseph straightened, turned and left the office of Viscount Mabrey, closing the door of his office quietly behind him.

Mabrey stared at the closed door for a few minutes before shakily reaching for the phone. Dialling, he waited for the other party to pick up.

"Cancel it," he ordered. He listened for a few minutes before growling out, "I don't care…cancel it…no everything….I don't care…just do it!" Slamming the phone down he wiped a shaking hand over his face.

He hoped he was in time. If not, he knew he was a dead man.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Joseph walked to the Jaguar, got in, started it, and put it in gear. He pulled into afternoon traffic heading back to the Palace.

Taking care of Mabrey, and his plans had been easy.

Now he faced his biggest challenge. He had to convince the two women who had come to mean so much to him over such a short period of time that he was now on their side.

Joseph looked at his reflection in the rear view mirror.

He knew convincing them was not going to be as easy ,but he had to try.

Their lives depended on it.

**The End**


	3. Consequences

**Title:** Consequences  
**Author:** zephiey

**Rating:** T  
**Category:** Drama  
**Disclaimer:** Princess Diaries and its characters are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, and Meg Cabot. I make no money from this work of fiction.

**Summary:** A sequel to "Persuade". Joseph now must face the consequences of his actions.

**Consequences**

Joseph leant his head against the stone wall of his cell.

He was surprised that he was still alive. He had actually expected not to survive to see the inside of a cell.

But lady luck had been with him. He, along with his men had managed to thwart the assassination attempt by Mabrey, and his associates on Her Majesty, Queen Clarisse and Her Royal Highness, Princess Amelia with few injuries.

He himself had suffered a bullet graze which had been treated. Both Her Majesty and Her Highness were safe, and would be for years to come.

After the failed assassination attempt his men had followed his orders, and had taken him into custody for his actions against the Genovian Crown.

Yesterday he had been brought in front of Parliament, and the High Court, and had been formally charged with complicity and collusion against the Crown. He had been remanded into formal custody, and was now being held in the Gaol located just outside Pyrus.

The evidence, all of which he provided himself, was thorough.

It named a number of high-ranking Genovian officials, along with a number of French, Spanish and Lithuanian nationals. With this evidence the High Court, and the Genovian Crown had been able to arrest, and detain almost all of the conspirators involved in the plot to wrest control of Genovia from the hands of the Renaldi's.

The plot would have worked well if not for one small hitch.

Him.

He, Joseph Calvera, had fallen in love with the very woman he was supposed to eliminate.

Somehow, over the course of the months he had spent in her bed, forcing her…there was no other word for what he had done… to submit to him he had fallen in love with the strong, vibrant, stubborn woman who ruled as Queen.

His love for her had soon extended to her granddaughter.

It had taken Joseph a weekend filled with endless bottles of homemade Puerto Rican rum to even face the idea that he, Joseph Calvera, bastard extraordinaire had finally been felled by love.

When he finally admitted he was in love with Clarisse, he had set out to gather as much evidence as he could against not only himself, but his co-conspirators. It had taken him three long months, but he had finally succeeded.

And his success had not come a moment too soon.

The assassination order had finally been given.

Joseph had limited time to prepare his Palace team, but he had, and their response to the assassination attempt had been swift and deadly. They had carried out their orders, including his arrest with precision and professionalism.

Now he sat awaiting his fate.

He was under no illusion that he would pay for his complicity with his life; either at the end of a rope or by beheading.

Nor was he under any illusion that he would go to his grave being hated by the woman he loved.

His actions had guaranteed both outcomes. Closing his eyes against the pain in his heart he took a deep breath. Soon it would all be over.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The verdict had been handed down and Joseph still could not believe the result.

He had been found Not Guilty on all charges.

He was a free man.

He was also a rich man.

His bank accounts, which had been frozen, when he had been arrested were now available to him. When he had been handed an accounting of them his eyes had widened at the amount that now resided in them. When he questioned the amounts, he had simply been informed that he had been rewarded for his services to the Crown.

He was escorted out of the Gaol by an armed guard, and placed in the custody of Palace Security.

Joseph didn't bother to question why. He was sure it was because She wanted to see him. He had been mentally and emotionally preparing himself to see her. He knew she wouldn't let him leave without at least asking him why.

He just hoped he would be able to offer her an explanation she would believe.

The limousine left the Gaol and Joseph settled back against the seat.

The limousine had finally come to a stop and he exited it.

There before him on the steps of the Palace stood Her Highness and Her Majesty.

Joseph looked at both women, relieved to see neither suffered any long term effects from their experience. Taking a deep breath, Joseph began to walk forward only to have his progress halted when Mia flew into his arms, hugging and kissing him.

Her whispered, "Thank you" brought tears to his eyes.

But it was the sight of Her Majesty, Queen Clarisse, her head held high, and a soft smile lighting her face, walking to him that drove him to his knees. And when she knelt down , placing her hand on his cheek, and saying his name in that soft spoken tone of hers he knew he would do whatever it took, for however long it took to prove his love to her.

**The End**


End file.
